This invention relates to an information transmission system suitably employed for transmitting the information, such as the news or music, recorded on a first recording medium, to a second recording medium at an elevated velocity.
In the information transmission system, employed for transmitting information, such as the news or music, recorded on a first recording medium, to a second recording medium at an elevated velocity, the information recorded on the first recording medium, as a transfer origin, is read once and subsequently recorded on the second recording medium, as a transfer destination, so that the operation for reading out the information from the transfer origin and writing the information at the transfer destination is necessitated.
In a personal computer, a typical device having such conventional information transfer means, data transfer from a hard disc to a floppy disc is accomplished by reading out data from a hard disc on the basis of a pre-set size block, temporarily recording the data in a separate buffer and writing the data from the buffer memory to the floppy disc. That is, the data is transferred from the hard disc to the floppy disc via the buffer memory.
If, while the information such as the news or the music is recorded from the first recording medium to the second recording medium, using the above-described conventional information transfer device, it is desired to record the information on a third recording medium or further on to one or more other recording medium, it is necessary to await the end of recording of the desired information on the second recording medium and subsequently to record the information on the third recording medium or further on to one or more other recording medium.
However, if it becomes necessary to make divisional recording of the voluminous information, such as the news or the music, on plural recording media, the time required in recording all of the desired information is necessarily increased. Such inconvenience is similarly felt when it becomes necessary to duplicate the same information in large quantities on plural recording media.
Thus, when it is desired to record the information on another recording medium, with the use of the conventional information transfer device, the time necessary for such an information transfer poses a problem, so that it is not possible for the conventional information transfer device to cope with the demand for divisionally recording voluminous information or duplicating the same information on plural recording media.